Talk:Sex Gangsters Wiki
I tried to add a new category "Cheats and Hacks" on the front page but wasn't able to. Here is the text I had for the new category, if anyone can post it in. " Possibly because this game is so expensive to buy your way through, many claimed cheats or hacks have shown up on the internet for this game. Despite the rumors and boilerplate testimonials that accompany them, it is unlikely that any of them are functioning cheats. Some of them claim to work well but allegedly require you to create a new account. They convieniently offer a link to create a new account. Using the link nets the poster of the cheat a referal fee for your signup. All of the cheats are installed software, which can be malicious code. Because you are installing the software as a user, the normal protections from antivirus and similar protections are bypassed. Someone getting you to install software of this type can put any payload inside, such as tracking your site visits, keystrokes (such as if you visit your bank and type in your password), or even take complete control of your machine. The reason it is unlikely any of the cheats function is the same reason you can't install software on your home computer that makes the bank think you have more money. All the important information about your character is stored on the servers that run Sex Gangsters, not on your machine. So at best, by installing cheat software you are netting someone a few more pennies of referral fee. At worst, you are handing over the keys to your machine to unknown parties on the internet. Who doesn't like a good trainer to get through a bad game faster? But in this case, just say 'no'! " 14:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC)AnonymousWikiaContributor Problems with Segpay and Epoch Gold Purchasers Beware A few weeks ago I started having troubles with Epoch, they started, for no reason, decliining payment for my gold purchases, forcing me to use Segpay--Sexgangsters.com other payment processor. Yesterday I made a gold purchase through Segpay. Two days later and the gold has yet to show up in my account. I contacted Segpay and Sexgangsters.com and so far nothing has come of it. Segpay says their trying to rectify it. But I don't know if they are. The email address their using for Sexgangsters.com is bouncing with a user not found. And using the Sexgangsters contact us form is unreliable at best. For you can expect several days to pass before you get a response. The last time I emailed them it took a week for them to respond (which is bad for business). Pretty much I'm about to file a dispute with my credit card company and leave sexgangsters.com behind for good.. So beware when you make a gold purchase because you may never see the gold and you will be spun around in circles trying to get it straightened out. 05:06, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Aphantasm